Twin Guardians!
by kyuubi'sgal
Summary: Amu and Tadase were born nearly identical twins to a rich and well-known family. They were raised as musical prodigies and thus, both were raised to play guitar(bass and electric) as well as piano/keyboard. Individually, they both learned to play other instruments, though. Unfortunately, at the age of six, the twins were separated when a house fire took their parents.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! kyuubi'sgal here. I'm not very good at finishing my stories but I'll try. Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

Amu:Kyuubi'sgal, don't forget the disclaimer.

Kyuubi'sgal: Yeah yeah. I don't own any of the characters in the story below. Although I wish I owned the Vocaloids. If you haven't heard of them, look them up.

(AN) Amu and Tadase were born nearly identical twins to a rich and well-known family. They had been close friends with the Tsukiyomi's and the Fujisaki's. Unfortunately, the twins were torn apart after a house fire took their parents when they were six. The twins had been raised as musical prodigies and thus, Amu played violin, piano, flute, guitar (bass and electric), and cello, while Tadase played viola, guitar (bass and electric), and piano/keyboard.

###################Amu is 10########Seiyo Academy# #Royal Garden########

Amu had been dying her hair pink and wearing colored contacts for years so nobody would realize she was the daughter of the deceased Kagamine Duo, Kagamine Rin. She had been living mostly in the shadows until the day she laid four multicolored eggs. The first two hatched the first day but one chose to stay hidden, unlike Ran. The other two hatched in the days following. After Suu hatched, Amu accepted to Guardians' invitation to join. It had been four weeks since then. (Nadeshiko had left and was replaced by Rima. Kukai had graduated and was replaced by Kairi. Kairi eventually went home and was replaced by Nagihiko) Amu sat in the Royal Garden, watching her fellow Guardians do paperwork when she sensed a large mass of x-eggs. She jumped out of her chair.

"Is something wrong, Amu-chi?" asked Yaya. Before Amu could answer, all the charas flew up.

"Tadase, x-eggs! A lot of them!" exclaimed Kiseki. The Guardians jumped up and chased their charas.

**********Time Skip*********10 minutes later*******************************

The Guardians skidded to a stop in the park in front of Ikuto, who was playing a dark melody that attracted x-eggs. Some of the x-eggs had begun to hatch into x-charas. The Guardians (minus Amu) charanari'd before attacking the x-eggs and x-charas.

"Hinamori-san! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Tadase. Amu broke from her stupor.

"Oh right!" said Amu before she called out an unfamiliar name. "Yumi! It's our time to shine!" An unfamiliar egg appeared in front of Amu.

"My heart, unlock! Charanari: Melody Neko!" Amu's pink hair turned blonde, her eyes turned red, a set of cat appendages appeared, a black outfit similar to Ran's charanari adorned her figure, and black slippers wound up her legs. The Guardians and Ikuto stopped to stare at her new transformation.

"Hinamori-san?" asked Tadase.

"Violin!" exclaimed Amu and a violin appeared in her hands. She began to play a soft melody that attracted some of the x-eggs and x-charas attention. A few x-eggs and x-charas shot negative energy at her, but Amu dodged with a backflip into the tree behind her. A barrage of x-eggs caused her to leap into the air and land only a few feet from Ikuto. The entire time, Amu played a gentle melody but now it was slightly faster. The x-eggs and x-charas continued to attack, but Amu dodged in a way that made her look like a ballerina.

Eventually, Amu stopped and the x-eggs and x-charas began spinning around her to the beat of her music. Her melody slowed to the original tempo.

"Nothing is impossible to achieve unless you give up," Amu spoke softly to the x-eggs and x-charas. As she played, they became pure before flying back to their owners. Once the eggs were all purified, Amu stopped playing and her violin vanished.

"Amu-chi?" questioned Yaya. By now all the Guardians had dropped their transformations and Ikuto had left. The Guardians all ran up to Amu.

"Your hair and eyes look like Hotori-san's," said Rima. It was true; she even had Tadase's little stray hair.

"Joker, are you keeping a secret from us?" asked Kukai, who had been visiting. Amu turned so she was no longer facing her friends.

"Yes, I have a secret but I won't tell it. Maybe someday," said Amu before she jumped into the trees and ran from her friends.

Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN)Hey! Kyuubi'sgal here with the second chapter! Thanks minna for all the encouragement and replies to the first chapter! I've always loved writing stories but I was never able to finish them. Hopefully, this won't be one of them. My previous stories all crashed and burned, in my opinion, because the main protagonist would always end up spilling all of his or her secrets at once which would cause me to have no idea what to do next. This is my attempt at NOT doing that.

Amu:Stop talking and start the story already!

Kyuubi'sgal: I was getting to that. Just a heads up, this chapter is all talking. Sorry if its not as good as the first chapter. Now for the disclaimer! I own nothing although I wish I owned the Vocaloids. Enjoy!

Amu and Tadase were born nearly identical twins to a rich and well-known family. They had been close friends with the Tsukiyomi's and the Fujisaki's. Unfortunately, the twins were torn apart after a house fire took their parents when they were six. The twins had been raised as musical prodigies and thus, Amu played violin, piano, flute, guitar (bass and electric), and cello, while Tadase played viola, guitar (bass and electric), and piano/keyboard.

################recap#############################

"Amu-chi?" questioned Yaya. By now all the Guardians had dropped their transformations and Ikuto had left. The Guardians all ran up to Amu.

"Your hair and eyes look like Hotori-san's," said Rima. It was true; she even had Tadase's little stray hair.

"Joker, are you keeping a secret from us?" asked Kukai, who had been visiting. Amu turned so she was no longer facing her friends.

"Yes, I have a secret but I won't tell it. Maybe someday," said Amu before she jumped into the trees and ran from her friends.

&&&&&&&&&The next day&&& after school&&&&&& Royal Garden&&&&&&&

Amu sat in her chair with her mouth shut. Rima and Yaya were trying to get her to tell her secret, but she wouldn't budge.

"Stop you guys. She'll tell us when she's good and ready," said Tadase.

"Will you at least tell us where you learned to play violin?" asked Yaya.

*sigh* "I was tutored by Tsukiyomi Aruto, if you must know," said Amu. At this, Tadase dropped his pen.

"Seriously?" asked Tadase.

"Seriously," said Amu. "That's all I'm telling you."

"When did he tutor you?" asked Tadase.

"I'm not telling you," said Amu. Tadase and the other Guardians then proceeded to give Amu the puppy dog face. Amu caved.

"Fine. Aruto tutored me from when I started talking to when I was six," said Amu, stubbornly.

_"That's impossible! Aruto tutored me during that exact same time frame and I **know** I would remember a pink-haired girl," _thought Tadase.

"Why so young?" asked Nagihiko.

"…I was the daughter of two musical prodigies. That's why," Amu said but refused to make eye contact with her friends.

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" exclaimed the Guardians.

"Tsumugu and Midori aren't musicians," stated Rima.

"Who said I was talking about them," Amu said darkly.

"Amu-chan's adopted desu~," said Suu.

"Yep!" said Ran.

"…." *crickets* Amu blushed as her friends stared at her in disbelief.

"What happened to your real parents then?" asked Tadase.

"I'm not going to tell you," Amu said quietly with her eyes fixed on the ground next to her. "Besides, I'm not the only one with unexplained musical talent." Amu looked up and pointed at Tadase. The Guardians turned to look at Tadase with questioning looks.

"What?" asked Tadase.

"You play the piano. We don't know where you learned to play," said Rhythm.

"My father taught me," Tadase shrugged. Everyone looked back at Amu.

"That's not possible. You were raised by your mother and grandmother. There was never a father in the Hotori Household," Amu quipped. Tadase blushed and sank down in his chair when all eyes were back on him.

"…..Fine, I'm also adopted," Tadase said just barely loud enough for everyone to hear. He began to bite his bottom lip.

"You too?" asked Amu.

"Yeah," said Tadase. The Guardians and their charas looked back and forth between the two. Just then, Kukai and Daichi walked up behind Amu.

"Hey you guys, what's up? Did I miss anything?" Kukai asked. Amu nearly jumped out of her seat in surprise.

"Yep! Turns out that both Tadase-kun and Amu-chi are adopted," said Yaya.

"Really?" Kukai asked before looking down at Amu. "Hey Joker, do you dye your hair? Your roots look blonde." Amu squeaked and covered the top of her head with both of her hands.

"Blonde roots?" asked Tadase.

"That's what I saw," said Daichi. Everyone turned to stare at Amu once again.

"Would you guys stop with all the staring?!" exclaimed Amu. Amu's fierce look wilted into a blush of embarrassment. "Eh…So? What if I do dye my hair?" Amu dropped her hands so they crossed in front of her underdeveloped chest.

_"That would explain why I wouldn't remember her. If she dyed her hair pink after her tutoring ended, I would have known her as a blonde," thought Tadase._

"Why?" asked Nagihiko.

"That's none of your business!" exclaimed Miki.

"Huh? Oh! Miki's right! It is none of your business!" exclaimed Ran.

"Come on, Amu-chan. Let's go desu~," said Suu as she tugged on Amu's hair.

"Oh, that's right! I was supposed to babysit Ami tonight!" Amu exclaimed before she jumped up, grabbed her things, and ran off, her charas not far behind.

So? What do you guys think? Was it okay? If not, tell me what you think I could do better. There's always room for improvement!


	3. Chapter 3

(AN)Hey! Kyuubi'sgal here. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it.

Amu: Don't forget the disclaimer.

Kyuubi'sgal: yeah yeah. I own nothing! except for maybe the plot.

Amu and Tadase were born nearly identical twins to a rich and well-known family. They had been close friends with the Tsukiyomi's and the Fujisaki's. Unfortunately, the twins were torn apart after a house fire took their parents when they were six. The twins had been raised as musical prodigies and thus, Amu played violin, piano, flute, guitar (bass and electric), and cello, while Tadase played viola, guitar (bass and electric), and piano/keyboard.

++++++++++++recap+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Would you guys stop with all the staring?!" exclaimed Amu. Amu's fierce look wilted into a blush of embarrassment. "Eh…So? What if I do dye my hair?" Amu dropped her hands so they crossed in front of her underdeveloped chest.

_"That would explain why I wouldn't remember her. If she dyed her hair pink after her tutoring ended, I would have known her as a blonde," thought Tadase._

"Why?" asked Nagihiko.

"That's none of your business!" exclaimed Miki.

"Huh? Oh! Miki's right! It is none of your business!" exclaimed Ran.

"Come on, Amu-chan. Let's go desu~," said Suu as she tugged on Amu's hair.

"Oh, that's right! I was supposed to babysit Ami tonight!" Amu exclaimed before she jumped up, grabbed her things, and ran off, her charas not far behind.

#################15 minutes later#########Amu's room######################

Amu dropped her things at her desk before flopping onto her bed. "I don't want to lie to my friends but I didn't expect them to be so nosy," said Amu. "Do you guys think I should keep dying my hair or just let it grow out its natural color?" Amu asked as she thought over the conversation. Nobody noticed as the fourth egg in Amu's carrier opened and the little chara flew over to her sisters.

"Grow it out! Grow it out!" exclaimed Ran.

"I say it's your choice but I personally like your hair blonde," said Miki.

"I don't care either way desu~," said Suu.

"I think you should grow it out nya~," said the blonde chara. Ran, Miki, and Suu screamed in surprise and Amu nearly fell out of her bed when the chara spoke.

"Yumi, you just about gave me a heart attack!" exclaimed Amu. Yumi giggled.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to nya~. I just wanted to give my opinion nya~," said Yumi.

"It's okay," said Amu. "I was startled, that's all." Yumi wore an outfit similar to Ran's but black. She had short blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders and atop her head was a pair of twitching, blonde, cat ears. She also had a blonde cat tail swaying behind her and a pair of cat paws for feet. Strapped to the tiny chara's back was a violin.

The three other charas all flew up to Yumi at once and began bombarding her with questions. It was a rare sight to see the neko out of her egg, after all. The charas would have continued chatting but they stopped when a knock came from Amu's balcony door. She got up and opened the door just enough to see who was out there. Ikuto and Yoru greeted her.

"Hello Amu nya~," said Yoru.

"Amu-koi," Ikuto said.

*sigh* "Hi Ikuto. What do you want?"

"Answers," said Ikuto.

"...Riiiight. I forgot you were there too," said Amu before she opened the door farther. "Get in here." Ikuto and Yoru walked in. Amu closed the door before walking over to her bed and sitting cross-legged in front of her pillows. Ikuto followed suit and sat on the edge of the bed with his feet hanging off. He placed his violin on the floor, leaning it against a bedpost. "So. What questions do you have? I'll decide which ones I feel comfortable answering." Ikuto crossed his arms across his chest.

"Alright. When did you learn to play violin? And who taught you?" Amu made a 'stubborn' face at Ikuto's questions. Ikuto rose an eyebrow.

_"Darn it! I can't make up an excuse and run away this time," thought Amu._

"I learned to play when I was a baby. I took lessons from the time I could walk and talk until I was six," Amu answered, still with a look of stubbornness.

"What about the other question? Who taught you?" Amu made another face and refused to look Ikuto in the eye. After a minute, she looked up at Ikuto shyly.

"P-promise not to freak if I tell you?" Amu said as she became preoccupied with poking her index fingers together.

"Why would I freak?"

"Promise?" Amu said as she made eye contact with the teen.

*sigh* "Okay, I promise," said Ikuto.

"….Um…Your father, Aruto, taught me," Amu said before she averted her eyes from Ikuto's gaze.

"Really? I think I would remember my father teaching a pink-haired baby," Ikuto said, seriously. Amu laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Amu-chan's hair isn't naturally pink," said Ran, butting in.

"Yeah. Amu-chan's hair is blonde," said Miki.

It took me forever to write this chapter. Well, it felt like forever. I couldn't think of anything to write. I know how some writers get writer's block and it takes them a month or more to get through, but for me, it takes about a few days. I just keep thinking about it until I come up with a good idea.

So? What do you guys think? How do you think Ikuto will react? How was the chapter? Was it good, or bad?

Oh! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers for your great reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN)Hey! Kyuubi'sgal here! I know it's been a few days since the last chapter. I was really busy with school and babysitting and didn't get a chance to write this.

Amu: Liar, you don't actually watch your siblings when you're supposed to be watching them.

Kyuubi'sgal: That's true. I actually was busy with school and then I got distracted by a random new anime and then I was distracted by Hetalia. After that, I got distracted by J. Michael Tatum, one of the best voice actors of all time. Then there was funny cosplayer videos of youtube.

Amu: You are very easily distracted.

K: Yes I am. In marching band, it's called ADOS. Attention Deficit Ooooh Shiny. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to make them longer.

Amu: Kyuubi'sgal doesn't own anything.

Amu and Tadase were born nearly identical twins to a rich and well-known family. They had been close friends with the Tsukiyomi's and the Fujisaki's. Unfortunately, the twins were torn apart after a house fire took their parents when they were six. The twins had been raised as musical prodigies and thus, Amu played violin, piano, flute, guitar (bass and electric), and cello, while Tadase played viola, guitar (bass and electric), and piano/keyboard.

###############Recap################################

"….Um…Your father, Aruto, taught me," Amu said before she averted her eyes from Ikuto's gaze.

"Really? I think I would remember my father teaching a pink-haired baby," Ikuto said, seriously. Amu laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Amu-chan's hair isn't naturally pink," said Ran, butting in.

"Yeah. Amu-chan's hair is blonde," said Miki.

###########################################

"That explains it," Ikuto said without thinking about it. "…..Wait, what?! Really?! But when?! Why?! How?!" Amu giggled at Ikuto's flustered state.

"Calm down. Midori and Tsumugu are going to hear you," Amu said. Ikuto managed to calm down.

"Are you going to answer my questions about your hair?" asked Ikuto.

"Yeah, some of them. Yes, I really dyed my hair. It happened when I was almost seven. I'm not telling you why, and what do you mean by how? I used hair dye," Amu said. Amu's charas giggled.

"That's not what I meant," Ikuto said. "I meant, how did you dye your hair that color? I'm pretty sure that shade of pink isn't a color of hair dye." Amu laughed.

"I was actually trying to dye my hair red, but I was caught, and most of the hair dye was rinsed out. It eventually turned out pink." Amu once again rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. Before anything else could be said, a knock on Amu's door rang throughout the room.

"Amu is someone in there with you?" asked Midori before she turned the doorknob. Amu jumped up and grabbed Ikuto's shoulder and pushed him out onto the balcony before grabbing his violin and tossing it to him. He caught it and Amu closed her balcony door behind him. Midori opened the bedroom door to see Amu sitting at her desk with a notebook out in front of her.

"No, why do you ask?" Amu asked.

"Strange. I could've sworn I heard someone in here with you," Midori stated.

"Midori-san, you must be hearing things because I'm the only one in here."

*sigh* "How many times do I have to ask you to call me mom? I adopted you almost five years ago. It's about time you started acting like it," said Midori before she turned around and left after closing the door behind her.

After being sure Midori was downstairs, Amu walked over to her balcony door and opened it. Ikuto was standing there. "Sorry, I didn't think she could hear us. If you have any other questions, maybe we can meet up somewhere and I'll answer them," Amu whispered.

"Okay, but before I go, I have one question," said Ikuto.

"Sure. What is it?"

"You're adopted?" asked Ikuto.

"Yeah, that's actually a part of why I dyed my hair. I'll talk to you later," whispered Amu.

"See you later," said Ikuto before he jumped off the balcony. Amu closed the door and locked it before walking over to her desk and sitting in her chair.

"Everyone is so nosy," whispered Amu.

"They're just curious nya~," said Yumi.

"Amu, it's dinnertime," Midori said from the other side of Amu's bedroom door.

"Coming!" called Amu. "Wow, where did the day go?"

#########Time skip#### Later that night###### with Tadase#####################

Tadase was getting ready for bed, going over the conversation from earlier.

"I feel like there's a huge piece of information dangling right in front of me that I should see but I'm not," Tadase said.

"Maybe if you go over everything you've learned recently, you'll see it," suggested Kiseki.

"I was just about to do that," said Tadase before he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. He began writing as he spoke. "She plays violin and she was tutored by Tsukiyomi Aruto from the time she could walk and talk until she was six, just like me. She has blonde hair that looks like mine if her new charanari is anything to go by. She's adopted just like me. Her real parents were musical prodigies just like mine. Something bad happened to her real parents to make her an orphan just like me." Tadase became distracted.

"Speaking of just like me, I wonder what happened to Rin."

"Who's Rin?" asked Kiseki.

"Oh that's right. You were born after the incident," said Tadase. "Rin was my near identical… twin… sister." Tadase's ruby red eyes widened to a near impossible size and he dropped his pencil.

"Tadase? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" asked Kiseki, worried about his carrier. Tadase face palmed.

"How did I not see this before?" Tadase picked up his paper. "Amu and Rin have so much in common, they could be the same person."

"….." Kiseki didn't say a word.

##########Time Skip##### the next day##### lunch break### Seiyo Academy#######

Amu was heading to the Royal Garden when someone grabbed her forearm. She froze up.

"Hey, Hinamori-san. Can we talk?" asked Tadase.

"Sure, once we get to the Royal Garden."

"That's not what I meant. Can we talk, just you and me?" asked Tadase.

"Sure," Amu gave Tadase a wary look. Tadase released Amu's arm before walking towards the school garden. Amu followed close behind. Once Tadase was sure the two were alone, he turned around to face Amu with a serious look on his face.

"I know this is kind of sudden but I wanted to talk to you about something really important, at least to me," Tadase confessed.

"It's alright. I don't mind."

"I was going over everything that you told us yesterday when I realized that you are very similar to Kagamine Rin," said Tadase. Amu froze.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. In fact, you two could be the same person," Tadase said while watching Amu's reaction. Amu had frozen up and refused to make eye contact with Tadase.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Amu stuttered before regaining her cool. "How would you know if I was or wasn't Kagamine Rin? Have you ever met her?"

"Yes actually. I spent the first six years of my life right beside her," Tadase said.

"…Urk. I'm an idiot! How did I not see that?! You're not even trying to hide it! I feel sooo stupid. I mean my own twin was right there the entire time!" Amu freaked out after face palming. Tadase laughed at how Amu was acting.

"It's been a long time nee-chan," Tadase said as he held out his hand. Amu took his hand.

"Yes it has, Len-kun." The two reunited twins walked hand in hand toward the Royal Garden.

I hope you guys like it. Tell me how I did. Is it good, or bad? What did you like or dislike? What do you think I could do to make it better? I tried to make it longer than the other chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN)Hey! Kyuubi'sgal here. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had mid-terms this week and I had to study and then take them.

Dia: You liar! You don't study!

Kyuubi'sgal: You caught me, but I really did have mid-terms. I swear my high school is the only one that does mid-terms AFTER Christmas Break. Wait, what are you doing here?! You're not even in this!

Dia: I know, but will I be?

Kyuubi'sgal: I was planning on it.

Ran: Hey! Are you going to get to the story?!

K'sgal: Right! I don't own anything but this idea. I hope you enjoy!

Amu and Tadase were born nearly identical twins to a rich and well-known family. They had been close friends with the Tsukiyomi's and the Fujisaki's. Unfortunately, the twins were torn apart after a house fire took their parents when they were six. The twins had been raised as musical prodigies and thus, Amu played violin, piano, flute, guitar (bass and electric), and cello, while Tadase played viola, guitar (bass and electric), and piano/keyboard.

##########Recap#######################################

"Yeah, really. In fact, you two could be the same person," Tadase said while watching Amu's reaction. Amu had frozen up and refused to make eye contact with Tadase.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Amu stuttered before regaining her cool. "How would you know if I was or wasn't Kagamine Rin? Have you ever met her?"

"Yes actually. I spent the first six years of my life right beside her," Tadase said.

"…Urk. I'm an idiot! How did I not see that?! You're not even trying to hide it! I feel sooo stupid. I mean my own twin was right there the entire time!" Amu freaked out after face palming. Tadase laughed at how Amu was acting.

"It's been a long time nee-chan," Tadase said as he held out his hand. Amu took his hand.

"Yes it has, Len-kun." The two reunited twins walked hand in hand toward the Royal Garden.

"So what should we tell the others? They're gonna be curious as to why we are walking side by side, hand in hand," said Amu.

"We'll tell them exactly as it is. We're twins and were separated when our parents died," said Tadase. The two walked in silence the rest of the way to the Royal Garden.

"Where were you guys?! We were about to go look for you!" exclaimed Rima.

"Why are you two holding hands?" asked Nagihiko. The rest of the Guardians looked to see that the two were, in fact, holding hands.

"We're twins," the two said simultaneously.

"What?" asked Rima. Tadase looked over at Amu and realized that her eyes were honey-colored.

"You're wearing colored contacts," Tadase commented.

"Oh right. I forgot," said Amu. Before anything else was said, the school bell rang for the end of lunch.

"We'll explain everything after school. Now sis, why don't we go to class," said Tadase.

"That's a good idea, brother," said Amu. The two walked to class.

#############After School################################################

Amu had taken out her contacts before the twins walked to the Royal Garden. The two hadn't told any of their classmates about the two being twins which resulted in rumors of the two dating.

"Hey minna!" exclaimed the two simultaneously.

"Are you guys going to explain what's going on now?" asked Rima.

"Yaya heard a rumor that you two are dating. Is it true?" asked Yaya. Amu and Tadase laughed.

"They couldn't be farther off," said Tadase.

"No Yaya, we're not dating. Someone probably jumped to conclusions when they saw us holding hands. Nothing else," said Amu. All of a sudden, Kukai appeared behind the duo.

"Hey you guys," said Kukai.

"Hi Kukai."

"So are you two going to explain what's going on because Yaya is soooo confused," said Yaya.

"As we said during lunch," said Tadase.

"We're twins," said Amu. "We were raised together until someone started a house fire that killed our parents. We were separated and put in different orphanages. Even though we were only six, we understood that someone was trying to get rid of us."

"We were forced to change our names-,"

"-and change our appearances, which is why my hair is pink and I wore colored contacts," said Amu. Nobody noticed Ikuto sneak in and hide behind the trees.

"So is your real hair color blonde?" asked Kukai.

"Yep!" exclaimed Amu.

"What were your parents' names?" asked Nagihiko.

"Their names were Kagamine Lilliane and -," said Amu.

"- Kagamine Deisuke," said Tadase. Nagihiko gasped loudly which caused everyone to look at him.

"No way. Nadeshiko always told me that the Kagamine twins were never found," said Nagihiko.

"You knew them?" asked Rima.

"Yeah. Actually, the Kagamine's were close to the Fujisaki's and the Tsukiyomi's. My mom taught them to dance and Aruto taught them music." Kukai jumped up suddenly.

"Speaking of music, I got us all tickets to the Hoshina Utau concert this weekend," said Kukai. "And I also got us backstage passes."

"No way, that's so cool. Thank you Kukai-tan," said Yaya. Ikuto easily snuck back out of the Royal Garden without being noticed.

###########Time Skip######## That Weekend######### Concert Hall############

All the Guardians were being escorted backstage and were almost to Hoshina Utau's room when all of a sudden, a couple of people began freaking out. The Guardians looked shocked.

"Is something wrong? What happened?" asked Rima.

"Well it appears that two of Hoshina Utau's band members fell ill and are unable to perform," stated the guard that was escorting them.

"What?! But what will happen to the concert?" asked Rima.

"We're not sure."

"Hey, what band members are ill?" asked Amu.

"It appears to be the bass guitarist and the keyboard player." Tadase and Amu gave each other a look.

"Are their instruments here?" asked Tadase.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Tadase and Amu looked over at their friends.

"Hey, would you guys mind coming backstage after the concert?" asked Amu. Nagihiko understood what was going on, so he grabbed a hold of Kukai, Yaya, and Rima.

"Sure. Come on guys, let's go find good seats," said Nagihiko before he dragged the three off.

"Now that they're gone. I think we can help you. My twin and I play keyboard and guitar. We could fill in, if you like," said Amu.

"Well, we'll have to see what Utau-sama thinks," said the guard before he headed over to Utau's dressing room. He knocked, and the door opened just enough for Utau's head to poke out.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of a crisis," grumbled Utau.

"Um, well, these two claim to be able to play keyboard and guitar and they offered to fill in for the two that are sick," said the guard. Utau, uninterested, look over at the pair of twins. When she saw their eyes, hers widened. She quickly displayed her look of indifference and looked at the guard.

"Thank you, now if you would excuse me, I am going to go test these two," said Utau before grabbing onto the twins' arms and pulled them into the dressing room. She slammed the door shut with her foot before releasing the two. "Len? Rin? Is that really you?"

"In the flesh," the two answered simultaneously.

"I thought you two had died!" Utau exclaimed under her breath so the guard wouldn't hear her.

"Yeah, we didn't plan on that happening. But at the moment, that's not important. What is important is that we happened to be here and we heard that your keyboard player and guitarist are out. We thought we could help," said Len/Tadase. (From now on, I will call them Len and Rin when they are with people that know their real names.)

"Yep!" exclaimed Rin.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" exclaimed Utau as she jumped up and down, cheerfully before glomping the two. Len and Rin laughed at Utau's sudden change in attitude. "Do you guys know the music? I mean the keyboard player has a music stand with music on it but I don't know if you know the music. Especially because after they memorize the music, they get rid of it," said Utau.

"I know some of the music," said Rin.

"So do I," answered Len.

"And for the stuff we don't know, we can just improvise," said the twins simultaneously. Utau sweat dropped.

"Well that's good, I guess. You guys can't familiarize yourself with your instruments because they're already onstage. That won't be a problem, right?" asked Utau.

"No, not at all." The twins were once again speaking as one.

"That's going to get old, fast," said Utau. Rin, all of a sudden, had an idea.

"Hey Utau, Len, why don't we make this our public debut? Until my natural hair grows out, I can wear a wig, and we can probably find some cute matching outfits lying around. What do you guys think?" Amu asked. Utau and Len thought about it.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Utau.

"I agree. Now we just need to find matching outfits and a wig that matches my hair color," said Len.

"And another thing, I'll have to talk my manager into changing my schedule in order to fit you guys in," said Utau, unenthusiastically.

"Well, you go do that and we'll find outfits and a wig," said Len.

"Alright, don't make a mess," said Utau before leaving the room.

###############10 minutes later############################################

Utau walked back into the dressing room. "Success!" she exclaimed.

"That's great!" exclaimed Rin. "How do we look?"

"Aww, you two look adorable," said Utau. The two wore white, short-sleeved shirts with little capes, matching arm covers, shorts (Rin's are booty shorts), matching belts, leg covers, little matching headsets, and white shoes. Rin had a big, white ribbon in her blonde wig and a yellow bow tie. Len had a normal yellow tie. "By the way, we should get going. The concert's about to start."

"Oh, that's right!" exclaimed Rin. The trio left the room and headed for the stage.

"Oh yeah, you guys are going to perform a song first. What will you do?" asked Utau.

"Cantarella," stated the twins simultaneously.

"It scares me how well you two know each other," stated Utau. "What instruments will you need?"

"Piano and violin," said the two simultaneously. (I'm getting tired of the word simultaneously. Just assume, unless stated otherwise, that the two are speaking simultaneously)

"Alright, now how is that going to work? Len is the keyboard player!" exclaimed Utau.

"Recording?" said the twins before Rin held up a disc labeled, 'Cantarella, piano and violin'. Utau grabbed the disc.

"Really, oh nevermind. I'll go take this to the booth, you guys go join the other band members," said Utau before she took off down the hall.

#########Time Skip############ On Stage##################################

Utau and her band ran onstage. Each person headed to their respective place on stage, minus Len and Rin who stood behind Utau.

"Hai minna!" exclaimed Utau. "Sorry for the delay. A few members of the band got sick, so we had to find replacements. I'd like to introduce to everyone, Len and Rin Kagamine!" exclaimed Utau before she moved to the side so the audience could see the two better.

"Konnichiwa!" exclaimed the twins.

"Not only are these two going to play in the place of two of my band members, but they're also going to make their debut!" exclaimed Utau before she put her microphone back on the stand and walked toward the back of the stage. The crowd was going crazy with anticipation. As the music began to play, the crowd quieted down so they could listen. (I'm not going to do the song lyrics and dance moves. If you want to see them, look up 'Project Diva 2nd- Cantarella- Rin x Len)

After the song ended, the crowd went completely ballistic. Len and Rin bowed and waved before walking over to their instruments as Utau walked back to the front of the stage and picked up the mic.

"Aren't they amazing?" Utau asked the crowd. The crowd reacted very loudly and positively.

#######Time Skip################# after the concert#########################

Utau, Len, and Rin sat in Utau's dressing room, waiting for the Guardians to show up when the door opened and Nagihiko, Kukai, Rima, and Yaya walked in.

"Hey you guys. Did you like the concert?" asked Amu.

"Yeah, it was great!" exclaimed Kukai.

"So is this your natural hair color, Amu?" asked Rima.

"Well as close as I could get to it," said Amu before she took off the wig.

+++++++++K++++++++

+++++g++++

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I made it longer to try and make up for not updating all week. Don't forget to review and tell me how I did. I promise there will be more charas in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

(AN)Hey you guys! Kyuubi'sgal here! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in three months. At least I'm not as bad as some authors who start writing a fic that I find interesting and then I wait anxiously for them to update but then they NEVER UPDATE the story. I must have really bad luck because this has happened to me more than twice and I have been waiting several YEARS for someone to update. And they don't even discontinue the story or put it on hiatus so people know that it will be a long time before they update again. (aaaaand now I'm ranting. I should probably stop now before I start rambling too much.) I meant to update sooner but I couldn't think of what to write next and every time I would sit down to write, I would get distracted by Facebook and Anime. I blame Facebook for having obsessive games. Seriously! I'm actually playing a game right now while updating. I also blame my short attention span and my lack of motivation to do anything. For an entire week, I sat in my room on my laptop and did nothing but play Facebook games and watch anime.

Ikuto: If you keep this up, your author's note is going to be longer than the chapter.

Kg: I can't help it. I have a lot to say -er- write.

Ikuto: *sigh* Kyuubi'sgal doesn't own any of the characters in this story.

Kg: Nuhuh That's not true. I own Yumi, Kagamine Lillianne, and Kagamine Deisuke. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Amu and Tadase were born nearly identical twins to a rich and well-known family. They had been close friends with the Tsukiyomi's and the Fujisaki's. Unfortunately, the twins were torn apart after a house fire took their parents when they were six. The twins had been raised as musical prodigies and thus, Amu played violin, piano, flute, guitar (bass and electric), and cello, while Tadase played viola, guitar (bass and electric), and piano/keyboard.

#################################### after the concert#########################

Utau, Len, and Rin sat in Utau's dressing room, waiting for the Guardians to show up when the door opened and Nagihiko, Kukai, Rima, and Yaya walked in.

"Hey you guys. Did you like the concert?" asked Amu.

"Yeah, it was great!" exclaimed Kukai.

"So is this your natural hair color, Amu?" asked Rima.

"Well as close as I could get to it," said Amu before she took off the wig.

"Awww. Amu-chan, I think you looked better with the wig," stated Miki.

"Yeah, yeah!" exclaimed Ran.

"I hope you guys know that as long as I am working for Easter, we're enemies," stated Utau.

"Aw, Utau, you ruined the happy atmosphere ~nya," said Yumi.

"Sorry, just stating a fact. Wait, who are you?!"

"I'm Yumi ~nya," said Yumi.

"Yumi likes to hide inside her egg. She's a tad antisocial," said Amu.

"A tad?! This is my first time ever seeing her!" exclaimed Rima. Yumi let out a yelp and hid behind Amu.

"Rima-chan, you're scaring her. She prefers to stay hidden in her egg, as I said, because she's shy," said Amu.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to scare her. I'm just upset that I haven't even heard you mention her," said Rima. Yumi peeked out from behind Amu's hair.

##########Time Skip######## Next Morning#################################

Amu woke up the next morning and looked down her bed toward her chara's basket to see them all sleeping peacefully, but what caught her eye was a yellow egg sitting at the end of her bed near her feet.

"?! NANI?!" exclaimed Amu, which woke all four of her other chara. Luckily, the rest of her family wasn't awakened by her shout.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" asked Ran.

"Another one?!" exclaimed Amu.

"Another what?" asked Miki, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Yumi flew over to Amu and looked at what she saw.

"Oh, that is very surprising ~nya," said Yumi. "We're getting another sister ~nya."

"Ehhhh?!" exclaimed the other three charas before they flew over to see.

"I didn't think it was possible to have so many charas," said Amu as she leaned forward to pick up the yellow egg. Upon picking the egg up, it cracked open to reveal a little orange-haired chara. She wore a yellow top with a white diamond near the bottom, a yellow skirt, and white knee-high boots. She had a hairband with two yellow diamonds on it and she also had a white headset, mostly hidden by her hair.

"Hiya! My name is Dia and I represent your inner radiance!" exclaimed the chara.

##########Time Skip##1 hr later########## Royal Garden######################

"Another one? I didn't think it was possible to have so many charas," stated Len.

"That's exactly what I said!" exclaimed Rin. The twins and their charas were the only ones in the Royal Garden. All the others were at home, mainly because it was Saturday. "I have a feeling she's going to be another Yumi."

"Another Yumi? Why do you say that?" asked Kiseki.

"I would like to stay in my egg and hibernate until I am needed," replied Dia.

"Ah," replied both Len and Kiseki.

"On a random note, Nagihiko does know that I know that he's been masquerading as Nadeshiko, right?" asked Rin out of nowhere. Len sweat-dropped.

"I don't think so," replied Len.

"Do you think we should tell him?" asked Rin. "On another note, where is Nadeshiko?"

"Maybe we should tell him," answered Len. "That is a good question. I wonder where Nadeshiko went."

"How about we tell him before school on Monday," said Rin.

###############Later that day##### Amu's house#############################

Amu was once again in her room when she heard a knock on her balcony door. She gets up and opens the door to see Ikuto and Yoru on the other side. She lets the two in.

"Hey Ikuto, Yoru. What brings you here?" asked Amu.

"Well, Ikuto and I happened to sneak into the Royal Garden when you and Tadase were explaining things to the rest of the Guardians ~nya," said Yoru.

"Really? How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much everything after Kukai asked if your real hair color was blonde," stated Ikuto. Amu thought back to the conversation before laughing a little.

"Wow. That was probably the most confusing conversation to walk into if you only heard what was said after that," said Amu with a giggle.

"It was."

"So ask whatever you like and I'll tell you want you want to know," stated Amu. Ikuto began thinking.

"Hmmm. Okay, are your real parents really Kagamine Lillianne and Kagamine Deisuke?"

"Yes."

"So that would make you Kagamine Rin?" Ikuto asked, second-guessing himself.

"Yep!"

"But, Rin had red eyes," stated Ikuto.

"Colored contacts," said Amu before she took one out to reveal her red eyes.

"Oh. Sooo, during that entire conversation, I noticed you and Tadase were finishing each other's sentences and holding hands. Does that mean Tadase is Len?" asked Ikuto.

"You know it!"

"I feel so stupid for not seeing that earlier. It's not like he tried to hide it!" exclaimed Ikuto as he face palmed. Amu and her five charas laughed at the outburst. "Speaking of not seeing things earlier, I don't think I got to ask you about your different charanari the last time we spoke."

"Oh that's right! I rarely use that charanari, seeing as how I rarely need to purify so many x-eggs at once. That was my charanari with Yumi. She was actually my first-born chara, not Ran. She stays in her egg most of the time, so it's rare to see her," explained Amu.

"What was she born from ~nya?" asked Yoru.

"I was born from Amu-chan's dream to be a free musician ~nya. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Yumi.

"Oh my gosh! You're so cute ~nya! Can I hug you ~nya?" squealed Yoru before he reached out his arms like he was going to hug somebody.

"Um, sure ~nya," shrugged Yumi. Yoru flew over and glomped the chara. Ikuto, Amu, and the other charas laughed. Amu pointed at her pigtailed chara.

"This is Dia. She's fairly new, and when I say fairly new, I mean she was born this morning," said Amu.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I was born from Amu's inner radiance," replied Dia with a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," said Ikuto.

"So, what other questions do you have?" asked Amu.

"Is Nadeshiko a boy?" asked Ikuto.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Ikuto sighed.

"Is the Nadeshiko here in Seiyo a boy or a girl? I remember that her twin brother had a thing for crossdressing. It would seem that her concert schedule would interfere with school. Other than that, she seemed different than before," stated Ikuto.

"You're right; there is something off about the Nadeshiko here in Seiyo. The Nadeshiko here is actually Nagihiko, Nadeshiko's twin brother. I'm not sure the reason why he's attending this school as his twin instead of coming as himself, though. We'll have to ask him later," said Amu.

####################With Amu's Charas and Yoru############################

"So Yumi, you're really the oldest of Amu's charas?" asked Yoru.

"Yep!" exclaimed the blonde chara. While Yoru, Yumi, Suu, and Dia were talking to one another, nobody noticed Ran slipping away from the group and over to where Miki sat, secluded in the corner of the basket, with her sketchpad open in her lap. Miki was carefully drawing something that appeared to have taken her complete attention away from reality. Ran easily flew up and, due to Miki's lack of attention, snatched the sketchpad from the blunette's hands. The pinkette let out a cry of success as she flew out of Miki's reach. The blunette let out a cry of embarrassment and anger before jumping up and flying after the pinkette.

"Look what I got you guys! It's Miki's notebook!" exclaimed Ran, cheerfully.

"Give it back Ran!" cried Miki as she attempted to grab the book from Ran with no success.

"Never!" exclaimed Ran, playfully, still holding the sketchpad just out of Miki's reach. The pinkette glanced down at the opened page of the sketchpad and let out a gasp before she began to giggle.

"What's going on over here?" asked Amu, who had snuck up on the girls without them noticing. Ran and Miki screamed in surprise, but Ran quickly recovered.

"Miki has a crush on Kiseki!" said Ran in a sing-song voice. "Look at what she drew in her notepad!" The pinkette flew up and handed the pad to Amu.

"No!" cried Miki as she jumped up and tried to grab the notepad. As soon as the notepad landed in Amu's hands, it instantly became larger to allow Amu to see the sketch. Ikuto and Amu looked at the picture that Miki was trying so desperately to keep them from seeing. The other charas had noticed the commotion and decided to see what was going on. The four flew over to see the sketch.

"Awwww. That's sooo cute," said Amu. The sketch showed Miki and Kiseki, hand-in-hand, with Miki wearing Kiseki's crown and Kiseki wearing Miki's beret. The two appeared to be laughing and standing in the center of a field of flowers. "Is what Ran said true, Miki? Do you have a crush on Kiseki?" asked Amu with a hint of playfulness in her tone.

"M-maybe?" replied the suddenly shy blunette.

"I think they would look cute together. What do you think Amu?" asked Ikuto.

"I agree," replied Amu.

"W-what are you gonna d-do?" asked Miki, a bright red blush covering her cheeks. All six of the charas realized that Amu and Ikuto were planning something.

"Nothing too drastic. What do you think we should do Amu?"

"We should totally get them together!" exclaimed Amu.

"Ehhh?!" exclaimed the charas.

***********K*******

****g************

Sorry! I tried to make it as long as possible. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I eagerly await your responses. Also, tell me what you guys think Amu and Ikuto should do to get Kiseki and Miki together. Tell me what you think could be better. Have I made any glaringly obvious mistakes that you think should be fixed? I enjoy all the reviews I have gotten so far and cant wait to receive more. I-

Ikuto: You're rambling again.

Kg: Whoops. Hehe.

*Edit*

Kg: Looking back on this, I feel like I was desperately asking for reviews. That's not what I intended and I hope nobody took it that way. I still haven't gotten any reviews since I put up this chapter though.


	7. Chapter 7

(AN) Hey! Kyuubi'sgal here! I know it's been almost two months since I updated and I apologize. I had to study for finals and finish end-of-the-year projects.

Miki: and?

Me: and I became obsessed with Doctor Who. Whenever I wasn't doing schoolwork, I was on Netflix watching Doctor Who. This chapter is a little shorter because of my new obsession and because I kept getting writer's block. I couldn't think of how to get Miki and Kiseki together. Now time for the disclaimer.

Miki: Kyuubi'sgal doesn't own any of the characters in this except for Yumi and Tadase and Amu's biological parents.

Amu and Tadase were born nearly identical twins to a rich and well-known family. They had been close friends with the Tsukiyomi's and the Fujisaki's. Unfortunately, the twins were torn apart after a house fire took their parents when they were six. The twins had been raised as musical prodigies and thus, Amu played violin, piano, flute, guitar (bass and electric), and cello, while Tadase played viola, guitar (bass and electric), and piano/keyboard.

####################With Amu's Charas and Yoru############################

_"Yep!" exclaimed the blonde chara. While Yoru, Yumi, Suu, and Dia were talking to one another, nobody noticed Ran slipping away from the group and over to where Miki sat, secluded in the corner of the basket, with her sketchpad open in her lap. Miki was carefully drawing something that appeared to have taken her complete attention away from reality. Ran easily flew up and, due to Miki's lack of attention, snatched the sketchpad from the blunette's hands. The pinkette let out a cry of success as she flew out of Miki's reach. The blunette let out a cry of embarrassment and anger before jumping up and flying after the pinkette._

_"Look what I got you guys! It's Miki's notebook!" exclaimed Ran, cheerfully._

_"Give it back Ran!" cried Miki as she attempted to grab the book from Ran with no success._

_"Never!" exclaimed Ran, playfully, still holding the sketchpad just out of Miki's reach. The pinkette glanced down at the opened page of the sketchpad and let out a gasp before she began to giggle._

_"What's going on over here?" asked Amu, who had snuck up on the girls without them noticing. Ran and Miki screamed in surprise, but Ran quickly recovered._

_"Miki has a crush on Kiseki!" said Ran in a sing-song voice. "Look at what she drew in her notepad!" The pinkette flew up and handed the pad to Amu._

_"No!" cried Miki as she jumped up and tried to grab the notepad. As soon as the notepad landed in Amu's hands, it instantly became larger to allow Amu to see the sketch. Ikuto and Amu looked at the picture that Miki was trying so desperately to keep them from seeing. The other charas had noticed the commotion and decided to see what was going on. The four flew over to see the sketch._

_"Awwww. That's sooo cute," said Amu. The sketch showed Miki and Kiseki, hand-in-hand, with Miki wearing Kiseki's crown and Kiseki wearing Miki's beret. The two appeared to be laughing and standing in the center of a field of flowers. "Is what Ran said true, Miki? Do you have a crush on Kiseki?" asked Amu with a hint of playfulness in her tone._

_"M-maybe?" replied the suddenly shy blunette._

_"I think they would look cute together. What do you think Amu?" asked Ikuto._

_"I agree," replied Amu._

_"W-what are you gonna d-do?" asked Miki, a bright red blush covering her cheeks. All six of the charas realized that Amu and Ikuto were planning something._

_"Nothing too drastic. What do you think we should do Amu?"_

_"We should totally get them together!" exclaimed Amu._

_"Ehhh?!" exclaimed the charas._

###########The Next Day####### After Class##### Royal Garden################

Ikuto and Amu had easily come up with a plan to get Miki and Kiseki together after Amu's charas had gone to sleep and the plan had been set in motion that morning. In order to keep Kiseki and Miki from finding out the plan, Amu had distanced herself from Tadase all day, which had, according to plan, made Tadase worried and upset and kept their charas away from each other. Tadase was about to open his mouth to ask Amu if something was wrong when Amu jumped out of her chair, startling everyone.

"X-eggs," said Amu as the other charas jumped up.

"Stop doing that ~deshu! I wanted to say it ~deshu!" exclaimed Pepe. The Guardians all jumped up and followed Amu and their charas to the x-eggs. Amu smiled to herself.

'Just like we planned, Ikuto, under Easter's 'command', will transform into Death Rebel and create x-eggs. Ikuto will attack Kiseki before he can charanari with Tadase and then Yoru, acting under the same power, will attack Miki, causing Kiseki to become defensive and chase after Yoru. Everything after that is up to Yoru, Kiseki, and Miki,' thought Amu.

The Guardians arrived in the park, where 'Death Rebel' was gathering x-eggs. The Guardians all began their chara transformation, but before Tadase could, Ikuto swiped his scythe at him, causing him to jump back and, in the process, negate the charanari. Amu, charanari'd with Ran, jumped in front of Tadase and blocked Ikuto's second swipe with her baton.

Yoru flew off of Ikuto's shoulder and over to Miki, where he proceeded to swipe at her with his claws, causing Miki to scream in shock and Amu's other chara to scatter out of fear of getting attacked.

"Miki!" exclaimed Kiseki as he flew in front of the chara and used his staff to block Yoru's attacks. Tadase, being left completely defenseless, chara changed so that he at least had his staff to defend himself with. Amu began purifying the x-eggs as the Guardians gathered them up. After the x-eggs, Ikuto, and Yoru were gone, the Guardians and their charas gathered around Kiseki and Miki. Amu looked back and forth between the two.

"You know what I noticed? Kiseki called Miki by her name instead of calling her 'commoner'," said Amu, eyeing the two of them as she nudged her twin, hoping he'd catch on.

"Yeah, and Kiseki also nearly left me defenseless against the x-eggs in order to protect you, Miki," said Tadase.

'_Good. He caught on quickly,' thought Amu. _"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Kiseki likes you, Miki," said Amu. Kiseki and Miki blushed and looked at each other.

"Yeah and from that blush on Miki's face, I'd say Miki likes you too, Kiseki," said Tadase. Miki's blush darkened and she tried to cover it with her beret.

"I-is this true, Miki?" asked Kiseki. Miki nodded from behind her beret.

"They're soooo cute!" exclaimed Yaya, startling the two charas and causing everyone else to laugh a little at Yaya's actions.

*scene fades out*

##########an hour later############################################# ######

"So why exactly were you avoiding me all day?" asked Tadase.

"Well I wasn't avoiding you, per se, I was trying to keep Kiseki and Miki apart until the plan was in motion," said Amu.

"The plan?" asked Rima. Amu face-palmed.

*sigh* "The plan to get Kiseki and Miki together. Yoru and me got together last night and came up with a plan that worked with Easter's schedule so Kiseki would be forced to rescue Miki," explained Amu. The Guardians blankly stared at Amu.

"Okay, how about this. Yoru found out when Easter was planning on hypnotizing Ikuto and making him create x-eggs. That's why I said Easter's schedule. Do you follow me?" asked Amu. The Guardians and Charas nodded. "Okay. Yoru needed the schedule so we would all be distracted by the x-eggs and Ikuto, making us unable to help Miki when Yoru 'attacked' her. Everything else was based on how we thought Kiseki would act and pure luck," finished Amu.

#####K#####

##g###

I told you it was short! Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think and if I could improve any.


End file.
